


Appearances  Can Be Amusing

by hurinhouse



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M, outside pov; implied BDSM;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurinhouse/pseuds/hurinhouse
Summary: Don't throw off your routine if you want to keep a secret.





	Appearances  Can Be Amusing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NYWCgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/gifts).



> For nywcgirl's birthday... I know you like slave fics... this is as close as I could get last minute. :)

I thought the difference was gradual, but now that I've started to notice the little things, a particular day last month keeps creeping into my memory. 

Burke has a set of regular M.O.s that he rarely deviates from. Smirks when Caffrey does something clever like his card tricks or hat tricks or solves a case by the time they pass the sixteenth floor. Side-eyed glances he thinks Caffrey doesn't see when he appears to be worried about the kid. Barely concealed anger when the guy has apparently messed up, excuses flowing off his tongue. Eye-rolls when Caffrey asks about my day and genuinely cares about the answer... Which is a pleasant change from the typical exchange with every agent in this building: 

"Floor?"

"Twenty One, please." 

Twenty one levels of silence. 

"Have a great day, Sir."

"Same to you."

It's always the same, whether it's Floor One or Twenty One: Burke ushers Caffrey out the elevator doors ahead of him, sometimes with his hand at the small of Caffrey's back. I've never seen his hand on any of the agents' backs, but I figure they're professionals, and goodness knows Caffrey's not. I've never seen Burke get as angry at his agents, but I supposed they don't delight in pushing his buttons. I've seen him worry about agents, barking orders into his phone as he rushes to a takedown, glaring at me like I can make the elevator descend faster. But I've never seen the fear in his eyes the day Caffrey was kidnapped last year. I just wrote that off as Caffrey having no self-defense training, not that he was anything more to Burke than any of the rest of his team.

But lately I'm not so sure and my mind keeps coming back to that Friday about a month ago. 

Neal had been teasing Agent Burke relentlessly. He'd been poking at him all week and Burke had been stewing, none too inconspicuous. It hadn't taken a genius to see Neal was building it up, trying to push him over the top. As soon as the car stopped at Floor One, Burke took hold of Caffrey's arm and manhandled him out of the elevator.

"Have a great day, Gentlemen."

(annoyed grunt)

"Same to you, Jack!"

Burke had steered them toward the parking garage with a force I'd never seen before, Caffrey putting up a token resistance while his eyes had glittered with delight.

The following Monday, the air in the elevator had been different than it'd ever been. Burke had been calm, pleasant even, and if possible, even more confident than usual. Caffrey had been subdued, but seemed almost happy to be so. If it had been anyone else I'd have been concerned for Caffrey's welfare but he definitely wasn't scared of Burke. More like... content to do as he was told. 

It didn't last, of course... Caffrey had steadily shifted back into the king of small talk by the end of that week. But he's been quicker to concede an argument with the boss since then, as though he actually cares about the consequences. And I saw bruises on his wrist last week.

I like the kid, so when he steps on from the lobby alone this morning, I take a chance.

"So, how've you been, Neal? It's been a while since we've had a chance to chat."

"It has. How are David and the kids?"

"Busy. Basketball games, choir practice, doctor appointments. I try to remember that when I complain about not being the one to stay home with them."

"Sounds like the good life to me." The wistful tone in his voice doesn't necessarily match up.

"Hey, you okay?"

"What? Yeah. Why?"

"I just notice... Burke rides you kind of hard, yeah?"

He grins at that, a smile so genuine that I feel like I'm invading. "Yeah."

"Listen, if you ever need help, or need someone to confide in... I'm here for you, Man."

He looks at me like I've screwed up a punch line. "Uh... thanks? I appreciate that, Jack. I feel like I'm missing something, though."

"I just... I see things. You know? It's against the law for Burke to take advantage of you, federal agent be damned."

"Oh Geez. Jack, it's not like that."

"If you're too compromised to report him, I'll be happy to do it for you, anonymously if you prefer. Or I can talk to him personally- "

"No!" My eyes must pop wide because he backtracks with "Sorry, it's just.... It's taken me two years to get him to this point. I'd rather not have to start over after all the legwork it took to get here."

"What point?"

I can only describe his smile as salacious when he looks at me. He checks the progress of our ascending car, then reaches up to slide his shirt collar down a couple of inches at the side of his neck. There's a black band beneath and when I see enough of it, I can tell it's leather. Neal Caffrey's wearing a black leather collar around his neck. A small stainless steel plate attached to it reads "PB."

"Oh. It's... voluntary."

"Very much so," he beams as he readjusts his tie.

"Okay, then. To each his own."

"We can keep this just between us?"

I can't stop the snicker that bubbles out. "I can guarantee that anyone in my circle wouldn't believe me if I told them."

"You'd be surprised."

The car stops at Twenty One. 

"Have a great day, Neal."

"Same to you, Jack."

 

~fin~

 

(I realize The Federal Building doesn't actually have an elevator attendant.)


End file.
